


To Stop Curious Eyes

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: mystic messenger stories [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Pranks, F/M, Luciel is just too curious for his own good, Written with female reader in mind but can be read as male too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: You've finally had enough of Luciel being impatient; you were going to teach him the reason to be patient about opening his Christmas presents.





	To Stop Curious Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt I found on Tumblr that I can't seem to find again. It was simple; just Person A pranks Person B on Christmas (or something like that), and thought who better to do it than our lovable jokester himself. xD
> 
> Though I couldn't think of any type of prank, so I looked up some and am not really surprised that there was quite a few. Pranks are perfect every time of the year. xD

 Every Christmas he did it, the ever impatient little shit he was, and every Christmas you told him to stop, that it’d ‘ruin the surprise’.  
  
  He never listened, and you had finally had enough. You wanted to do something to him that would finally make him realise you weren’t joking.  
  
 So you went to the internet, and unsurprisingly, you found the solution in a forum on an April Fool’s site.  
  
 You loved it before you had even begun.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
 It didn’t begin straight away. You had to think of some way to get him out of the house after all, and it  _did_ have to be believable.  
  
  So you made Christmas lists, under the pretence that you were too busy with work to start the Christmas shopping, which wasn’t really a lie. You  _were_  busy, just not that busy with work.  
  
 Saeyoung went without (much) complaint, and you were finally left at peace.  
  
 That was when you started.  
  
  Getting the equipment you needed wasn’t that hard; they were easily accessible, and as soon as you got them, you rushed straight home and got to work.  
  
  Following the instructions wasn’t that hard either; it was simply a matter of blowing the balloon up, filling the balloon up with water, making sure the end part was caught between the lid and the outside of the box without making it noticeable, and then wrapping the whole thing up without knocking anything out of place.  
  
  Simple as… oh, who were you kidding? It was hard as hell, the number of balloons that ended up either popping or blowing the water back at you was quite a bit, to the point where, by the time you managed to get it working, you had three balloons left (including the only one that worked) out of twenty and you were quite close to ripping your hair out.  
  
 Looking your masterpiece (of sorts) over, you just really hoped it would work.  
  


~ ~ ~  


  
  When the day finally arrived, it appeared quite suddenly. The thing is, this whole thing was to be a surprise, which meant none of it was planned.

  Really, this whole thing depended on how long Saeyoung could keep his patience for. This could mean it could be the very day you made it or a month’s time.

  Of course, he would do it, there’s no doubt about that. If he could control his eagerness, this whole thing wouldn’t be happening in the first place, but every year, he  _did_ try. You couldn’t fault him for  _that_ at least.

 It was why you wouldn’t go any higher than this prank. You understood he was trying.

   _Didn’t stop it from being annoying though_ , you would remind yourself, which was why, when you heard the soft telltale sound of a lid coming off and then the scream, you only felt a little bit guilty (but also a touch of pride upon realising it had worked).

  Rushing from the kitchen and into the living room, where the tree stood and the presents sat beneath it, you were met with the sight of a man whose red hair dripped with large droplets, the front of his shirt soaked.

 You blinked.

 He blinked.

 You burst out laughing.

  He glared...for all of two seconds before bursting out into laughter himself. Despite being the butt of the joke, he laughed so hard, he was actually holding his tummy. The view of this caused you to stop laughing and just smile, the picture of him laughing causing happiness to build.

  You loved how he could just laugh at himself, you loved even more how this laughter was never self-deprecating around you, just true around you, and most importantly, you loved how happy he truly was. He could be the real him with you, and you with him.

 “Oh, you got me good there,” Saeyoung said, still laughing.

 “You’re not mad?” You asked. You wanted to ask, just to be sure.

 He looked at you with such love, you couldn’t help but blush.

  “For doing something I’d probably do?” He asked, standing from where he’d been kneeling beside the prank gift. “I’m only mad I didn’t think of it myself.”

  You chuckled at that and opened your arms. You didn’t care about the wet shirt. You just wanted a hug from him. He wrapped his arms around your waist, tucking you into his chest.

  There was a moment of silence before Saeyoung suddenly whispered in your ear, “But don’t relax. There might just be a little surprise for you too.” He pecked your ear before releasing you. He walked over to the ruined present, bending over to pick the pieces up and giving you a perfect view of his arse.

  You blushed but couldn’t help but stare. It wasn't your fault, he had a perfect arse! Though the comment he gave only gave you a second to think about it, before the worry concerning the thought made you wince and look away.

 Oh, you were gonna get it now. His pranks were always the worse.

 You smiled. You couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! Hope you enjoyed it! :D
> 
> For more stories, check out my Tumblr, under the same username. There you will also find the other websites I have accounts on too. :D


End file.
